


ART - Tessa and Duncan - Highlander

by Tarlan



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1920x1080 wallpaper created as a Treat in the MyOldFandom exchange 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Tessa and Duncan - Highlander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amy R (Brightknightie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightknightie/gifts).



This is another show I loved watching! I couldn't resist creating a wallpaper as a Treat in the MyOldFandom exchange. I do hope you like this treat, Amy R.

**Click on image for 1920x1080 wallpaper**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/797000/797000_original.jpg)

 


End file.
